


Welcome to Flug Slys Corporation

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bh is a masochist, Drama, Emotional Rollercoaster, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Hatred, Horror, Hurt and comfort, Made up science stuff, Masochism, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Sadisim, Unreliable Narrator, bit of gore, but i’ll Put a warning before, crazed mad scientist, light moments, lots and lots of angst, mind torture, y’all already know how that;s gonna turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: He had been fired.Dr. Flugslys had worked for Black Hat Organization ever since he had gotten out of school. It was all he had ever known, all he thought he ever would know.But then that day came, that day he thought would never happen.He was fired.Barely escaping with his life, Flug could only think...What was he to do now? With the world’s most evil being now hunting him down?(SUMMARY TO UPDATE AS STORY PROGRESSES)





	1. Fired

In light of the situation, it was almost poetic how it had happened. His own creation, outsmarting him, taking his place. He should have suspected it in hindsight, and looking back he was foolish to even consider giving her his smarts. 

He probably would have been able to do something about it, had his boss not noticed her intelligence. They were recording a commercial, and of course his rushed prototype of a ray gun backfired, taking out his boss’s portrait on the wall.

“Flug.” Black Hat growled, turning to glare at the doctor, who shrunk away in fear. “This, this is the third time you’ve FAILED to make even the simplest of machines! My patience grows thin.”

“I-I don’t know what’s wrong with it jefecito! I...I...I can fix it...I can fix it...” he repeated the words over and over. “I promise...I’ll fix it and-”

The ray gun was snatched from his grasp. He stared at his empty hands, trying to process what had happened. A horrid giggle broke his confused gaze. He sharply turned. “Demencia! Give it back! That isn’t a toy!”

Demencia hung from the ceiling, sticking the gun into her mouth and chewing. “No duh it doesn’t work stupid. You hooked up the power cables all wrong, and you didn’t space them out.”

“W-what?! Give me that! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Flug choked when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. 

“Demencia darling, can you fix this ray gun?” 

“Jefe!” Flug turned quickly, breathing heavily. “Jefe she’s out of her mind! Don’t listen to her! I’m the scientist! I know what I’m talking about!”

“Zip it.” Flug shut his jaw. Demencia giggled and put the gun in her mouth, scurrying off to Flug’s lab. “Pray she doesn’t fix it doctor....”

The wait was horrible. Flug sat in Black Hat’s office, his hands between his thin thighs as he stared at the ground. His heart was pounding in it’s cage of ribs, the sweat drenching his bag. His left leg just wouldn’t stop twitching, bouncing up and down as he waited for the lizard girl to return. He could feel his boss’s unmoving eye, fixed directly upon him. Besides the squeaking wood from his restless leg and a ticking from the grandfather clock, it was quiet. Every single one of his hairs was on it’s end. 

The door opened, and Flug shot up in his seat, turning quickly. Demencia looked proud of her work, holding the ray gun out. “Here you go bonbon~”

“She didn’t fix it Jefe! I-it’s still faulty!” Flug said. Black Hat arose and moved fluidly. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

He took the gun from the girl, who giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. He aimed it at the grandfather clock and fired.

The clock exploded from the beam of light. Demencia was giggling and rocking in her place. She studied Black Hat, waiting for his approval. He looked to her, though not smiling, pleased. “Good job my dear,” he purred. He leaned down, took her chin, and kissed the side of her face. 

The lizard girl exploded, lunging up to the ceiling and hugging herself there, wrapping herself in her hair. 

“Flug.”

Black Hat turned to him. He was smiling. Wickedly smiling, Flug could feel his entire existence quake before his eyes. “Please please jefecito chulo, mi vida, mi todo, I promise I’ll do much better, please don’t kill me-“

“Flug.” Black Hat stopped right in front of him. Flug was against the ground, cowering, his arms out against his head, his eyes clenched shut as he waited for the blow. “Your service is no longer needed here at Black Hat Organization.”

Demencia listened, giggling and gleefully squealing. She had won. All of her dreams were coming true right before her eyes! She watched, happily, waiting for Black Hat to kill him. 

“JEFECITO PLEASE I PROMISE I’LL BE BETTER! PLEASE DON’T-”

“Your employment here is from here on out suspended. And per our contract,” Black Hat went into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. “You have five seconds to run before I kill you.”

Flug took off like a bat out of Hell, not even stopping to pick anything up. He almost fell, screaming in the halls for 5.0.5, his precious son. He couldn’t leave him behind. He ran straight into 5.0.5, falling back onto his back. 5.0.5 looked groggy, having just awoken from a nap. 

“5.0.5! 5.0.5 mi hijo! Corre! Corre!” Flug pushed him. 

“I’m coming for you doctor~!” Black Hat’s voice echoed through the halls. 5.0.5 seemingly got the message, scooping his dad up into his arms. He got down on all fours, Flug sliding to his back. He hugged the bear’s neck as 5.0.5 bolted, paws pounding the floor. 

5.0.5 broke out the front door, Flug could feel Black Hat’s claws grabbing his lab coat.

“5.0.5!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. The bear turned and lunged at Flug, gripping onto his leg with his teeth and pulling. Two claws digging into his shoulders, and a set of bear teeth digging into his ankle, both pulling in opposite directions, Flug swore if he didn’t die to Black Hat, he’d die to being ripped in two.

The next few moments happened within a couple of heartbeats, but to Flug, it seemed the very Earth itself stopped spinning. He took a breath in and practically ripped his lab-coat off his body. A breath out, he was finally being pulled in one direction, towards the big blue bear, who quickly caught him. He moved back to 5.0.5’s back.

“No! Stupid bear! I will find you Kenning Flugslys! I will find you and rip your heart from your body!”

Flug was too scared, too shaken, to come out with any sort of remark. He just turned his head back around to Black Hat hat, watching him stand in the doorway of the fading manor, ripping apart his lab-coat angrily.

‘That could have been me...’ Flug turned away from the manor. He couldn’t look back. ‘That could have been me...’


	2. An Idea

The icing on the cake was when it started raining. That’s when Flug knew he truly hit rock bottom. It was strange. This morning he had everything, a job, a house, basic necessities, and then much like his lab coat, it had all been ripped away from him in mere seconds.

Because he had been STUPID. To make Demencia smart, or, smartER than him. How could he have been so blind? Of course, the creation would eventually take the place of the scientist, and he had barely escaped with his skin. 

He was unsure of what to do now, where to go. He was shivering cold, but he had no money to buy anything. Nothing to rent an apartment, buy food, buy clothes...

And he had not only himself to worry about, but 5.0.5. His precious bear...

He turned to check on 5.0.5. He looked miserable, lumbering on all fours. Flug had decided to walk for himself once he was certain they were safe, for now at least. His fur was soaked and his flower drooped, his paws probably hurt no doubt.

Not only that but Flug was limping from being almost torn in two. The bite on his leg might have been infected. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t blame 5.0.5 for it though, in fact if it weren’t for his son, he would have been filleted by now. 

He turned dramatically, catching 5.0.5 off guard. The bear bumped his nose into him and crinkled it, looking up at his father.

“Br’ow?”

Flug didn’t know what to say. He felt the emotions consume him like some sick hug, his throat squeezing and his eyes watering. He collapsed, hugging 5.0.5 tightly on his neck, crying into his shoulder. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...”

5.0.5 sat up, hugging his dad into his body and pushing his muzzle against his shoulder. He cooed softly, trying not to cry himself. He had to reassure his dad...he had to.

Flug let go, finally composing himself. He stood, taking deep breaths to calm the anxiety in his gut. “Okay...okay...we...we need to find...food...and shelter...” 5.0.5 nodded. Flug then rubbed is neck. “Thank you...for saving me...”

5.0.5 grumbled in assurance, pushing his muzzle against his dad’s chest. Flug smiled. “Okay...okay...let’s...okay...we’ll find somewhere...”

~~~

Demencia was giggling, smiling when Black Hat returned to his office. She lunged at him, hugging him tightly and kissing his face giggling as she nearly exploded from excitement. Black Hat pushed her away gently. 

“Well my dear, it would seem you’ve earned yourself a promotion of sorts,” Black Hat purred. He went back to his desk and began to pull out many stupid boring papers. Demencia huffed, crossing her arms. When did they get to cuddle?!

“Now then, you’ll become the Director of the Science Department as well as the Vice President, how does that sound my dear?” Black Hat purred. Demencia smiled once more and giggled. Black Hat could almost see the hearts in her eyes. Yes she’d be eating out of the palm of his hand. Of course she’d make deadlines, she loved him dearly. She wouldn’t disappoint him, unlike Flug.

“Now then, sign where the ‘X’s are and-“ Black Hat was cut off when the girl began to eagerly sign her name. Black Hat picked up one of the documents. It looked more like child’s markings than a signature. He gathered the documents and stored them away in Demencia’s file.

Demencia leaned in for a kiss, but Black Hat moved away. “Now then, off you go. Go make me something to sell.”

Demencia contorted her face into a look of disgust. “What?”

“Go make me something to sell. You’re taking Dr. Flug’s place, you must make things to sell.”

“But Black Hat!” Demencia crossed her arms and stomped her foot, like she was throwing a fit. Black Hat raised an eyebrow. “Go. Before I fire you too.”

Demencia turned and stormed off, angry. 

~~~

It turned out that despite being fired, Flug still wasn’t free from the lure of a villain’s life. A hero might say this was his chance to turn around and be ‘heaven bound.’ But, he always knew there would be that mark on his being, the fixation of being a villain. He was not a good person, not in any way. He lied to get what he wanted, he killed and hurt, he did many things that would never be cleaned away, even if he tried to repent for his sins.

He had simply knocked out the front desk clerk to sleep and grabbed a key to a free apartment. He hoped 5.0.5 would understand that he had to. He didn’t like to...show his villain colors in front of his son. But sometimes he had to. But he wanted to shelter 5.0.5 from that world, that life, as long as his mortal body would let him.

He entered the room. It was...decent. It needed furniture, but it was decent. It had a small nook for a kitchen, a separate bathroom, and a small bedroom. Four whole rooms, all to himself and his son.

For the next few days, he wondered what became of Black Hat Organization. He wandered if they were better off without him. He was...useless in a sense. After all, his own creation outsmarted him. What was the point of himself? Maybe Black Hat was right...

He had these thoughts often at night, lying on the couch he had stolen from a nearby department store. He found that he still enjoyed building, snatching bits and pieces from different machines around where he went to apply for a job (A button here, a screw there), and reassembling it into something new in his apartment. He’d sit at the kitchen table long after 5.0.5 went to bed, fiddling and toying around with the tools he had snatched from the janitor, working into the long hours of the morning and completing his creation. 

It was nice to have the creative freedom. No deadlines, no set guidelines or strict rules, no cruel person sneaking up behind him and scaring the shit out of him.

Speaking of which, he hadn’t heard much from Black Hat Organization or Black Hat for that matter. Surely Black Hat, being Black Hat, would want to flaunt his new scientist with completely new devices. But there was nothing. In fact Flug saw a copy of their organization...

No. No not their organization. He was no longer apart of that. It was Black Hat Organization. He had nothing to do with them.

But anyway, he saw a copy of Black Hat Organization’s catalogue in the trash. He flicked through it and saw that nothing had changed. But from the date it was a newer edition. Usually Black Hat always tried to put something new in each edition, but this was the exact same.

Something within him found joy in this. He tucked the catalogue into his arm, returning home after a long day at the diner. He worked as a dishwasher now, (a wonderful position for someone with multiple P.H.Ds) washing dishes every night. When he got home, he smiled when he saw 5.0.5 had cleaned up around the apartment, and was making dinner. He dropped the catalogue at the door and walked to the kitchen nook, smiling and hugging his son, kissing his head. 

5.0.5 grunted in greeting, returning back to the small cutlets of meat on his cutting board.

“Buddy, where did you get those?” Flug asked. 5.0.5 pointed out the window of the kitchen. Flug looked outside. They lived across from a small deli. There was a large broken glass window in the front of it, with multiple policemen on the scene.

“5.0.5...I’m glad you’re getting food but don’t steal, I can buy food now,” Flug said. 5.0.5 cocked an eyebrow.

“I know I know, you’ve seen daddy do it but it’s still bad. Don’t do it,” Flug said. “Do as I say, not as I do.”

5.0.5 grumbled and nodded. He returned to cooking. Flug sighed and sat down in the small living room. “Oh, is this the newspaper from the day?” Flug asked, reaching to the coffee table and grabbing the paper and a pencil from the drawer beside him. He began to do the crossword, smiling when he saw 5.0.5 had attempted it. 

As he began to do it, 5.0.5 came over with two plates. “Thanks buddy,” Flug said smiling. 5.0.5 smiled and sat down beside him. They ate quietly, making small talk and talking about their day. 5.0.5 looked to the door and pointed. “B’row?”

“What? Oh I just brought home junk mail, really it’s nothing,” Flug said. 5.0.5 stood and went to the door. 

“Really it’s nothing-”

5.0.5 picked up the catalogue. He made a confused face. Flug blinked. He had been caught.

“I was just checking...I wondered what they had done after we had left...”

5.0.5 walked back over to him, sitting down on the couch beside his dad. He put a paw on his dad’s shoulder.

“I know, I know...I shouldn’t...but...I just...” 

5.0.5 cooed. 

“I know...I need to let it go...” Flug looked down. “But I can’t...I mean...what am I without them? I’m just another villain...”

5.0.5 shook his head. Never. Not his dad. His dad could do extraordinary things! His dad could build machines in seconds with parts he got from a broken microwave. His dad could do anything. He didn’t need an organization to tell him what to do! Why he could practically run his own organization and-

5.0.5 froze, his ears perking up and his flower standing straight up. He then quickly grabbed the paper and pencil from his dad, scribbling onto the paper.

“What are you doing mi hijo?” Flug asked, trying to look at the paper. 5.0.5 finished, pushing the newspaper to his dad. Flug looked at it.

That was him and his bear, he knew that. But there spelt in 5.0.5’s awkward handwriting, Flug could barely make out the two words, one of which was spelt wrong.

Dad’s Corporation

Flug leaned back, putting his hand to his bag as if in thought. He then laughed to himself. “Aw, I appreciate it 5.0.5, I really do, but I can’t run an organization. I don’t have the money, the space, the time-” Well, that part was a lie. He had all the time in the world now. 

5.0.5 stood and wandered to the small closet that was supposedly off limits from him. He opened it and pointed to the many machines Flug had built.

“What? Those? Were you snooping around?” Flug sighed, 5.0.5’s guilty grin giving him away. “What do those have to do with-”

5.0.5 picked one up and began to imitate Black Hat. What was he trying to mime? 5.0.5 then went to the kitchen and grabbed a dollar from the savings jar, pretending to take it from someone else and give the machine away.

“Sell them? No one would buy them when they can go buy from...” Flug sat back and went back into thought. Him...running an organization of his own. He knew that organization from the inside out, he practically ran it for Black Hat for years. He could offer machines he knew they didn’t have, he could work freely and creatively with his own deadlines, he could run his own business that would be better than Black Hat Org. He’d show them, he’d show them that by getting rid of him, they only doomed themselves to fail.

Because he was the heart of that organization. Not Demencia or Black Hat. He was. They’d be lost without him. 

He looked up. Of course...there was always the chance Black Hat could kill him. But he had something Black Hat didn’t have. Something he knew was the Eldritch’s weakness.

Technology. He understood it far better than him. Not only that, but he could make technological advancements the Eldritch had never even seen. He’d be lost. 

Flug stood, tearing 5.0.5’s drawing from the paper. 5.0.5 tried to study his dad. He knew the gears in his head were turning. His father grabbed the catalogue and pinned both the drawing and catalogue to the wall. 

Hmm...Flug Slys Corporation. He liked that. It had a nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flug Slys Corporation
> 
> Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?


	3. Laying The Foundations

Flug had been gone for 2 weeks, a mere 2 week, and already things had gone to Hell. Black Hat had noticed the influx of dust around the house. Had no one done the cleaning?! His house was turning into a pigsty, dirty dishes piling in the sink, the kitchen was a mess, laundry was piling up and he dared not open the door to the bathroom.

Cleaning was a nightmare, and it took way too much time out of his day. This shouldn’t be his job! Curse that doctor and taking the bear with him! Needless to say, someone had to get the cleaning done, and he refused to hire a maid. And it seemed that with Demencia working, the responsibility fell on him.

Speaking of the she-devil, he had to check on her work. It had been a week, and he received no updates. Unlike the doctor, who would update him almost every hour on his progress. He had to go to her to check-in.

The lab was a mess, much like every other thing in the house. There looked to have been many explosions, and the cupboards had been broken. Glass was shattered on the floor, tools were everywhere...many of the test subjects had been killed. He stepped over the carnage.

“Demencia!” He called. The lizard girl scurried out of the vent, holding a rat in her bloodied maw. She dropped it when she saw it was him and smiled brightly. She lunged from the ceiling and tackled him, covering his face in her bloodied kisses.

“Let me go you insolent little-!” Black Hat pushed her away, ripping her off his body. He brushed himself off and straightened his tie. “What have you built so far?” 

“Oh! You’ll love this!” Demencia reached into her hair and took out a small gun. 

“Excellent...what does it do dear?” Black Hat asked. Demencia grinned. “It shoots marshmallows!”

“...pardon?” 

Demencia shot Black Hat in the chest with some small...white thing. Black Hat grabbed it and examined it. “What in Hell...you built...a gun...with soft bullets?!”

“Yeah! And you can eat them!” Demencia shot one into her hand and began to eat. Black Hat growled and clenched his fist, burning the so-called ‘marshmallow.’

“I can’t sell this! What were you thinking?! What were you DOING?! Wasting my money and making something so incompetent!” He grabbed the gun from her grasp and broke it in two. “Start again! You have until the end of the week!” 

Black Hat turned and stormed out, slamming the door. 

He returned to his office and sat down. His clients were getting impatient...very impatient....

He clasped his hands together on his desk and rested his head on his arms. That girl...

He didn’t like to hurt her, not badly anyway. She was just a kid, another few years and he’d use full force on her. But she was so...horrid. She was smart but she couldn’t use those smarts to make something useful, something he could sell...

His mind wondered to the doctor...to Flug...  
He sat back up and turned his chair around to look out the red-tainted window behind him. Flug was somewhere out in that city. He wasn’t sure where, but he was out there. What was the doctor doing? 

Was he doing well? Successful? Was he happier without him? Black Hat bit his bottom lip. Was he shivering in the cold? Homeless? Was the bear with him? 

Where was his doctor? His doctor who could make actual useful things? And how could he be happier without him?! Flug needed him. Flug couldn’t survive on his own...could he? No...no he couldn’t...

He needed Black Hat, he had to need Black Hat. He would always come to him. And Black Hat would scare him into submission and tell him not to disappoint, but of course he’d accept him back. He wanted no other doctor. He wanted Flug. Demencia was not doing his job...

They would both return, because 5.0.5 relied on Flug, and Flug relied on Black Hat.

They would return, and everything would go back to the way it should be. With Flug, Flug scurrying down the halls and building useful machines.

Flug would come back...Flug would always come back.

He needed him.

~~~

Flug waited patiently, sitting in the coffee shop and sipping his coffee as he waited for the customer. He had taken 5.0.5 ‘s advice, selling his machines would turn out a much needed profit. Then, maybe he could get his business started. 

Of course, he’d save the better inventions for himself. But the fridge he turned into a freeze ray? He could live without that.

Flug sipped his coffee, the small gift bag by his feet as he looked around for this Vibranius. Someone tall and slim entered the bar, looking around and spotting Flug. They were dressed in black from head to toe, with a pale face that had two strange glowing eyes.

“V?” Flug asked.

“Dr. F.” The villain greeted. He walked over and sat across from him. “So...what’s the deal? Is this discount Organization stuff? Promotional-“

“I no longer am employed by that Organization,” Flug said in a calm voice. He tried to keep his posture, to look more confident and professional. He sat up a bit straighter and on the edge of his seat. “These are my own creations that I am selling to fund my new business.”

“New business? What? Are you an engineer?” Vibranius asked, confused. 

Flug took a breath in. “I will be starting my own organization, a corporation in fact. Flug Slys Corporation.” The words tasted sweet on his tongue. “It will rival Black Hat Organization.” Oh he was getting cocky now. He had to be careful about his words.

“Rival Black Hat Organization?!” Vibranius began to laugh. “Listen Dr. F, I respect you for trying to keep up your craft but, rival Black Hat Organization? You?! Black Hat would kill you!”

Flug looked away, sipping his coffee. He shut his eyes. Black Hat would kill him. He wanted to kill him. He vowed he would do it. What were his words? Rip his heart from his body? Oh yes, Black Hat not only wanted to kill him, he wanted to do it slowly, painfully, so Flug could feel every vein be ripped form his body.

But then again, he had survived the first time Black Hat had attempted to kill him, right? He had escaped with only his skin and his son sure, but, he had survived. That was more than could be said for some others he knew. 

Flug opened his eyes again. There was a new fire in his eyes, a tiny flame of confidence. He straightened back up again, meeting Vibranius’s gaze with an unsettling stare that made Vibranius shrink back.

“I survived him once, haven’t I? That’s more than can be said for anyone else who displeases him.”

The words stood like unshaken trees in a horrific storm. They were solid. They were fact. And they sat in air so heavy that Vibranius almost felt embarrassed for questioning this scientist. He tried to recompose himself, looking away from Dr. Flug to show his shame.

“I...forgive me...”

Dr. Flug didn’t respond. He just kept staring, a small smirk over his face. 

“So...so...the...machine...”

“Right.” He picked up the bag from the floor. “The freeze ray.” He held it out by the small strings of the back to Vibranius, who took it with shaky hands. He slowly opened it and looked in.

“Thank you...” he took an envelope from his jacket and pushed it over to Flug. Flug took it carefully, opening it and counting the money. 

One thousand dollars, cash.

He put the envelope away slowly and stood up. “Pleasure doing business with you V.” He took his leave. 

On the bus ride home, he stared out the window, holding the pocket that held the envelope protectively. He smiled a bit. A small inkling of happiness wormed itself into his brain. He had gone and made money, by himself. He didn’t need Black Hat Organization, or Black Hat. He could do this by himself. 

It was Black Hat who needed him. They’d be lost without him. He was that entire organization’s backbone. They’d collapse. 

He smiled even more and shut his eyes. He could do this. He’d take down Black Hat Organization. 

~~~

Returning home, Flug already had a few more orders coming in for his products. He thought of opening commissions just to continue this upwards trend. He checked his email, and sure enough, he had two more buyers on his laser and claw machine. He responded to the emails and stored have the money he had made that day into a small jar in the kitchen. He wasn’t really sure what to do with the money he was saving, maybe buy a bigger house.

But Flug Slys Corporation had taken a small step forward. Things were going smoothly, now that he was working with his own plan. And still not a word from Black Hat Organization. 

He smiled a bit, and knocking on the wooden table, he thought to himself how smoothly things were going.

It was a start, a solid start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but it helps establish some things for later chapters
> 
> Srry this took so long y’all :c I promise updates will get more frequent!

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I realized Demencia got the answer quicker then Flug on the QnA vid, I was like:
> 
> Wait a minute, is she...smarter than him? What if BH found out?!
> 
> So, this..au(?) was born. 
> 
> Welcome to Flug Corporation
> 
> (Chapters will get longer I promise)


End file.
